Correspondance
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: John Thompson, étudiant en médecine anglais, et Greg House, vieux médecin misanthrope américain, correspondent...
1. Chapter 1

1ère lettre: introduction de l'étudiant en médecine et réponse du docteur House

_Cher Docteur House,__  
__Je vous admire beaucoup et j'aimerais entamer avec vous une correspondance à propos de la médecine, des patients, de l'exercice etc.__  
__En effet, je suis étudiant en médecine. Je m'appelle John Thompson, 24 ans, étudiant en dernière année de médecine. Je pense devenir spécialiste des maladies infectieuses, comme vous. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de correspondre avec moi?__  
__Très sincèrement,__  
__John Thompson_

Mr Thompson,  
Croyez-vous que j'ai du temps à perdre avec des importuns?  
Non mais, j'ai du travail, moi! Et vous aussi, vous êtes étudiant, alors étudiez!  
Plus sérieusement, je suis pas très doué pour la correspondance alors soyez brefs, il y a des gens qui meurent, mon rôle est de les soigner!  
Je ne vous salue pas,  
Gregory House


	2. Chapter 2

2ème lettre: les patients, début

_Cher docteur House,__  
__je vous remercie vivement de votre réponse, qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos patients...quel est votre point de vue à propos d'eux? Préférez-vous un certain type de patient?__  
__Mes amitiés,__  
__John_

Cher John,  
Je ne correspond avec vous que dans le but d'être tranquille après.  
Pour commencer, je HAIS mes patients. ils tombent toujours malades quand il ne faut pas. Et en plus, c'est moi qu'ils viennent consulter!  
Et Cuddy qui m'oblige à faire des heures sup' en consultation (je hais les consultations) rien que pour me "sociabiliser". Ne suis-je donc pas sociable? Faut croire que non...  
D'ailleurs, je vais vous conter une anecdote (curieux...je commecne à prendre goût à notre petite correspondance):  
Un patient entre dans ma salle de consultation...  
Il a le nez rouge, tousse, et se plaint de sa femme infidèle: il confond causalité et corrélation!!  
"oh, docteur, ces dernières nuits ma femme me tourne le dos  
-Pas étonnant, à voir votre tête...  
-Docteur, je vous en prie. Je crois que c'est ça qui me rend malade...  
-Heu, dites? Vous croyez être malade parce qu'elle vous tourne le dos?  
-Oui docteur.  
-Et c'est moi que vous consultez? C'est que je ne suis pas très utile, là...  
-Je suis venu ici pour que vous me guérissiez!  
-Allez voir les putes...  
-Voyons, docteur!  
-Vous avez un gros rhume et une femme infidèle. Mon pauvre!!!"  
Sur ce, cet imbécile se barre en pleurnichant encore plus...  
médicalement  
Greg House


	3. Chapter 3

3ème lettre: diagnostics

_Cher docteur House,__  
__Vous me voyez ravi...la lecture de cette anecdote m'a bien fait rire, quoiqu'elle ne respecte pas du tout la déontologie, mais passons.__  
__Je trouve vos réparties fort savoureuses et votre sollicitude envers vos patients montre que vous ignorez la DPS (dimension psychologique et sociale de la médecine, cad relation médecin patient); mais je ne vous en tiens pas grief. Après tout, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs médecins de ce monde...__  
__Quel a été le patient qui vous a le plus fait rire?__  
__amicalement,__  
__John_

Cher John,  
Ces anecdotes vous semblent amusantes sur le moment, mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas du tout le cas quand vous la vivez. Le patient se plaint, gémit, il rechigne à tout!  
Je vais donc vous raconter fort rapidement (mon patient suivant est sur le point d'être opéré, je m'en voudrait de rater un pareil bain de sang...)l'histoire la plus drôle que j'ai vécue:  
patient: jeune femme, 19 ans  
symptômes: tousse et a du mal à respirer, comme à soutenir un effort  
Elle entre:  
"Bonjour, docteur!  
-'lut mam'selle, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Je tousse, docteur...il est vrai que je fume beaucoup  
-Bien, au revoir!  
-Mais...  
-Non, vous avez fait le diagnostic, le traitement (ne plus fumer), donc, au revoir!  
-Mais enfin docteur...  
-Silence! Il y a des gens qui meurent..."  
Voilà la patiente qui m'a peut-être fait le plus rire...  
médicalement,  
Greg House


	4. Chapter 4

_Cher docteur House,__  
__Avez-vous aimé vos études de médecine?__  
__Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ces deux spécialisations?__  
__Parlez-moi un peu de vous, chez docteur...__  
__affectueusement,__  
__John_

Cher John,  
J'ai beaucoup aimé la fac, sauf un certain étudiant qui m'a fait accuser de tricherie alors que sa propre réponse était fausse. Il s'appelait Von Libermann...  
J'ai choisi la médecine à 14 ans, lorsque, au Japon, j'ai vu un guérisseur sauver l'un de mes camarades de classe.  
Ensuite, j'ai été engagé comme diagnosticien dans quatre hopitaux, desquels j'ai été viré, pour maintenant atterir à Princeton-Plainsboro, où je travaille depuis 6 ans.  
Je suis célibataire, je vis à Princeton, dans un petit appartement. J'aime beaucoup le piano...  
J'ai choisi ces deux spécialisations car elles couvrent toutes les gravités des cas (maladies infectieuses), et parce qu'elles me permettent de peiner un peu sur les cas. J'adore résoudre des énigmes...  
Et maintenant, John, Parlez-moi de vous...  
médicalement,  
Greg House


	5. Chapter 5

5ème lettre: John

_Cher docteur House,__  
__Votre révélation médicale est assez exceptionnelle...vous avez vécu au Japon??__  
__Puisque vous me demandez quelques renseignements sur moi, voici:__  
__Je m'appelle John, j'ai 24 ans, j'habite à Londres et je vais à la Faculté du King's College, dans la même ville. J'étudie la médecine par passion: je veux être médecin depuis mes 8 ans, j'ai une une révélation face à un malade incurable de 20 ans, pour lequel il ne restait aucun espoir. J'ai alors décidé de sauver ces patients, du mieux que je le peux, durant toute ma vie. Sinon, j'aime le sport, comme le vélo. Et vous?__  
__J'aime aussi la musique, je joue de la trompette, ça convient bien à ma carrure...__  
__Je suis marié, père d'une fille de 2 ans, Mary Margareth, et d'un fils de 3 mois, James. __  
__Bien à vous__  
__John_

Cher John,  
Quelle chance vous avez de pouvoir tenir sur vos deux jambes...je l'ai perdue (cette chance, pas cette faculté) il y a 5 ans. Je pense que je ne dois pas cacher cela à un médecin. Anévrisme thrombosé, erreur de diagnostic boîteux à vie. parfois je me demande comment des médecins peuvent se planter à ce point.  
Sinon, je n'ai pas d'enfants et ne désire pas vraiment en avoir, au vu de tous ces souçis qui accablent les pères de famille...  
Je comprend votre révolte face à l'état des patients incurables. Vous êtes un futur Joseph Lister, ne vous laissez surtout pas décourager! D'ailleurs, vous avez loupé Lister de près, il enseignait au King's College. Un très bon professeur de chirurgie...  
Sinon, oui, j'ai vécu au Japon, et aussi en Inde. Je parle couramment espagnol, mandarin, hindi et bien sûr, anglais.  
Bien à vous,  
Greg House


	6. Chapter 6

6ème lettre: les problèmes commencent

_Cher docteur House,__  
__J'arrive doucement au bout de mes études de médecine générale. Pour mon premier stage de spécialisation, j'ai l'autorisation d'aller à l'étranger à cause de mon calme en cours. C'est vrai, la plupart des types de l'amphi sont vraiment chahuteurs...était-ce votre cas?__  
__Sinon, j'aimerais vous demander l'autorisation de passer 2 mois de stage avec vous en maladies infectieuses. Etes-vous d'accord?__  
__Je vous en remercie d'avance.__  
__John._

Cher John,  
J'ai adoré la Fac (sauf le pov c dont j'ai déjà parlé), et en effet, j'ai beaucoup chahuté, les profs devaient me détester, surtout le jour où, avec des amis, on a découpé un bout de papier en forme de couilles, et qu'on la plaqué sur le rétroprojecteur...la tête du prof! J'était mort de rire.  
Surtout qu'on étudiait la morphologie sexuelle de la femme...  
Sinon, j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer, mais je ne prends pas de stagiaires, la seule fois où ça m'est arrivé, la dame était vraiment ennuyeuse. Donc, je refuse jusqu'à nouvel ordre, adressez vous à Cuddy (la directrice de l'hôpital), elle saura bien m'y obliger.  
médicalement;  
Greg House


	7. Chapter 7

Deux lettres  
_Docteur Cuddy,__  
__Etant un étudiant en médecine du King's college de Londres en dernière année, je sollicite humblement de vous l'autorisation de passer un stage de deux mois dans le service dirigé par le Docteur House, à savoir le service de diagnostic. Je me suis adressé personellement au docteur House, qui a refusé sans détour ma demande. Ce stage est fort important à mes yeux, et de plus, mon sérieux au cours poussent mes professeurs à m'encourager dans mon travail et dans mes démarches pour ce stage. Aussi vous supplierais-je de pousser le docteur House à accepter ma demande.__  
__Je vous prie d'agréer ma supplication et ma gratitude les plus extrèmes__  
__John Thompson_

_Cher docteur House,__  
__Je viens d'adresser une lettre au docteur Cuddy, votre supérieure, en lui demandant d'accepter ma demande de stage. Je tenais à vous prévenir par fair-play, car ne dit-on pas que c'est la plus grande qualité des anglais. Je suis persuadé de parvenir à obtenir ce stage, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Mais ne parlons plus de ça pour l'instant. __  
__Je ne comprends pas comment certaines personnes peuvent s'amuser à faire des bêtises pareilles...personellement, et c'est sûrement lié au fait que je suis anglais.__  
__Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, car ce sont les dernières de libre qu'il vous reste avant mon arrivée.__  
__Affectueusement,__  
__John._

réponse de Cuddy:  
Monsieur,   
ce sera avec joie que je forcerai House à vous accepter. J'ai pris contact avec vos professeurs, ils sont entièrement d'accord pour ce stage dans le service de Diagnostic. Reste à convaincre le Dr House que tout ceci se passera bien. Mais que ceci vous serve de mise en garde, le dr House est terriblement désagréable et donc risque de se montrer des plus invivables à vos yeux.  
Etes-vous donc bien décidé à faire ce stage?  
J'attends votre réponse avant d'aller plus loin.  
Veuillez agréer mes encouragements les plus sincères,  
Lisa Cuddy

réponse de House:

Mister Thompson,  
vous avez décidé de me forcer la main, mais je résisterai vaillament aux assauts de Cuddy et de son armée de décolletés pigeonnants et de pantalons taille-basse laissant entrevoir de beaux strings rouges ou bleus!  
Cela dit, votre franc parler m'est familier.  
Faites un choix, mais si il vous plaît de faire votre stage entre une chatte (Dr Cameron), un koala (Dr Chase), un gorille (Dr Foreman), une baleine (Dr Cuddy) et un taré profond (moi), alors c'est OK.  
Bye  
House


End file.
